To love again
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: Jeanette and Simon used to date, Simon broke her heart. Will Alvin and Brittney's wedding show them how much they love each or will they hid their feelings form each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I want to make this my FIRST story soooo plz go easy on me! Jeanette is waiting to go to a talk show about her new book and is talking to Brittney on the phone ENJOY **

Jeanette pov

"Jean I wanted you to be the first to know that ALVIN PROPOSED TO ME LAST NIGHT AND I SAID YES!" exclaimed my sister Brittney. Alvin and Brittney have been together since collage but they have known each other since junior high and trust me back then they did not get on so well but I still think this was wonderful news they were made for each other.

"That's great news Brit I am so happy for you" I told her, it was true when I think of Alvin and Brittney I think of a long happy life.

"Thank you Jean! We want to have it as soon as possible money is no problem and since I was the Maid of honour at Ellie's wedding, I want you to be my Maid of honour at my wedding." Replied Brittney, oh my, me a maid of honour?

"Look, Brit you don't have to do that" I said nervously

"You don't want to do it do you?"

"Of course I do I just thought you thought you had to ask me"

"Of course I do I would have never have asked you if I didn't want and I really want you to be my Maid of honour say you will!"

"Jeanette your on in five minutes" said my accident sue,

"Ok Brit I will do it because I want to but I have to go I am about to go on that talk show" I told her. I do what to be her Maid of honour

"Great Jean I will talk to you later I have to call everyone I know. Love you Jenny" said Brittney with a cheerful squeak as she hung up, I shock me head as I put my phone away my sister is crazy but I love her.

'321 here we go' I thought, even throw I have been to three talk show with three best-selling books (this was my forth time), I still get nerve even though I am a grown women I still get nervous like I did all those years ago. Well here I go it's now or never...

**I hope you liked you it next chapter Simon's pov**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, I hope you all liked it. Plz tell me if you think there is something I should add. Simon is at home after a long day at work flicking throw the TV and talking to Alvin over the phone about the wedding ENJOY XD**

Simon's Pov

"That's great Alvin I am happy for you" I told my brother, it is great news I can't think of anyone you deserver's each other more than Alvin and Brittney well other then Theodore and Eleanor who have been married for little over a year now and have a baby on the way which is great for them, but I don't know how they can do that I mean I was in love once then I made one mistake and she left me in the dust

"Yea I am just happy she said yes" exclaimed Alvin "by the way I was wondering if you could be my best-man at my wedding"

"You want ME to be the best-man at YOUR wedding?" I asked Alvin as if it was the most shocking thing in the whole world which to me it was

"Well no one else could do it so I am stuck with you till someone else better comes along" He replied

"Oh I understand" I said, I knew it was too good to be true

"I AM KIDDING OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO BE MY BEST-MAN; man for a smart guy your pretty thick" Alvin nearly shouting at me "So do you want to be my best-man or not?"

"Of course I would be honoured" I said eagerly

"Good, speaking of honour maybe you will hook up with the maid of honour" Same old Alvin always trying to hook me up with someone... hum might as well humour him

"Why who is she?" I asked

"Not sure Brit won't tell me" Alvin replied

"Wow I guess I know who wears the pants in this relationship!" I laughed

"Ha-ha very funny, love to stay and chat but I have to go Brit wants me" Alvin said, I know I hit a nerve

"Wow not even married yet and still it feels like you have been married forty years" I joked, he is going to kill me I know it

"I have to go bye" Yap he wants to kill me I could hear the annoyance in his voice

"Bye" I said as he hung up.

I started to flick threw the TV on till something made me stop, what I saw shocked me; Jeanette Miller on my favourite talk show, I mean I heard she wrote a new book but I didn't think it be _another _best-seller. I am just going to watch to see how she is, I haven't seen her since my brother and her sister's wedding but then I barely looked at her, I must admit she looks great, no great isn't a good enough word to describe how she looks, the word's that should be used is DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!

She is wearing a purple dress that ends just above the knees it really shows off how skinny she is and black heels. Her hair is wavy and ends just below her shoulder. She turned around and smiled into the camera, I could feel my heart skip a beat but why am I feeling this way? She left me when I made one mistake. I tried to turn off the TV but it was like I was memorized to the screen, my eyes never left Jeanette until I heard:

"_That was Jeanette Miller ladies and gentlemen, good look luck with your next book Jeanette and tell your sister congratulations on her engagement" said the host_

"_Thank you and I will. Good night everyone and I am glad you enjoyed my book" said Jeanette with her sweet soft voice._

And the show was over, I shook my head was I out of his mind that girl is nothing to me and here I was staring at her like my life depended on it. I have to forget about her.

I hope she is not coming to the wedding wait of course she is she would never miss her own sister's wedding!

This wedding is going to be hard I mean Theodore's wedding was hard enough for me but this is going to be why worse. I should just forget about her, I wish I could forget about her.

I looked at the clock eleven o'clock I think I should go to bed I am working from ten o'clock to five....

**I hope you all liked it and thank you to all that reviewed at chapter 1 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all hope liked chapter 2. In this chapter a month has past and Jeanette is out shopping. Without further ado here is chapter3.**

Jeanette pov

I can't believe how time as past, I mean last month I just found out that my sister is engaged and yet in two weeks my sister will be Mrs. Seville! I guess she is just lucky that way I mean there is only one person I ever wanted to marry but I just got stabbed in the back (**btw not really old saying) **after that I just gave up on love I did not want to get hurt again.

Today, I am looking for a wedding present for Alvin and Brittney and I have no idea what to get them! it is so hard trying to get something for someone when you know someone else could have bought it there is going to be two hounded guests.

Wow there is so many things that who can buy for a married couple here and I still have no idea what I want to get them, it has to be from the heart.

I've got it a wedding album and I could personalise it like put Alvin and Brittney Seville on the front. And I just found the perfect album it is medium sized book with a white cover, two wedding rings and a space where you can write their names and the year they were married. I was still admiring the album when some guy said behind me

"Excuse me miss are you going to buy that Album as you see I was thinking of getting it for my brother's wedding" and I simply said

"Sorry sir but I am going to buy this for my sister's wedding." I turned around to come face to face with this guy. When I turned around I saw the last person I ever expected to see. My eyes widened and my mouth suddenly became very dry because the person standing in front of me was... was Simon my ex-boyfriend! The one who broke my heart.

I can't believe it after all these years I run into the one person I don't want to see, the one person I loathe. Even throw I despise him for what he did to me somehow I can't help but notice how he has changed over the past few years; his hair is still in a neat order, the same old glasses (like myself), he is taller and he seems to be... what is the word for it.... muscular in real he looks very handsome.... not that I am interested in that self centred jerk.

"Hi..... Jeanette" he said

"Bye" I said as coldly as I could manage and started to walk away. I have nothing to say to him

"You don't have to be so cold what is wrong with saying hi?" he asked, his fallowing me now

"I say 'hi' to people I want to talk to and I don't want to talk to you" I spat out "so bye"

I paid for the album and tried to leave with him still following me "what do you want?" I asked as I stopped to face him and my heart screams out 'please want me' and my brain shouts out 'walk away' but I think I will wait for his answer.... this is going to be good.

Simon pov

'What do you want?' she asked me while giving me the coldest look possible and at that moment my heart wanted me to shout 'YOU' but my brain told me to say 'say the album man the album'

"Uh... you know the *cough* the album" I said meekly man I am stupid

"The album you are following me because you the album" she sounded almost.... disappointed but I know better

"Yea so can I buy it off you?" I asked, you know what I don't even what the album I just want to stare into her deep blue eyes...

"No" she said firmly and started to walk away again there is no point going after her she would think I was stalking her

"OK THEN BYE JEANETTE, LOVELY TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN." I shouted after her and stared to walk away still picturing her in my mind.... _why can't I get over her _I keep shouting in my mind. I better go looking for a new gift for Alvin and Brittney.

_But why do I still love her?_

Jeanette pov

Why does he still get to me? Why can he still hurt me? Why do I still love him after all he has done to me? I turned round to see him walking away a hot tear slid down my face.

I have to get out of here as fast as I can. My slow walk became a fast sprint to my car I jumped in got out of the car park.

While I am sitting in traffic I can't help but think of _him_ and that makes me cry _more_ I just want to get home and forget about him.

_Why do I still love him?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all thank you for all the review's they were wonderful. It is the day after they met in the mall let's see what happens.....**

Simon's pov

"Hey si, are you just out of bed?" asked Theodore, what is he doing here at nine o'clock in the morning?

"Oh hi Theo, um yea I am. What do you need?" I replied, looking down at what I was wearing blue boxers and a white shirt wow I am glad it was just Theo at the door and no one else aka Alvin

"I need advice" He confessed

"Come on in" I said and opened the door wider.

When I was washed and dressed I sat down on a chair while Theodore sat on my cough we were silent for awhile

"Hey so where is Eleanor?" I asked

"She is out with Brittney and.... Jeanette" Theo replied

"Oh right. So you said about wanting advice?" I said trying to change the subject

"Yea, um well you know Ellie is due in a few weeks and I am scared I am going to mess up as a father you know" he confessed

"Hey don't say that you are going to be a great dad" I told him, it was true I could not think of anyone better for the role of a dad then Theodore he would be a great dad except for the disciplining part but he can work on that.

_Knock, knock_ I wonder who that could be

"Hi Si" It was Alvin "Since Brittney is out with the girls I thought I would come and see my best-man is doing so come over to hang out for the day"

"Come on in, Theo is here" I replied "So are you here because you are nervous about the wedding?"

"No, no me nervous? It is me you are talking too!" he said

**Five minutes later**

"Is Britt going to be the last girl I am _ever_ going to sleep with?" said Alvin he started babbling away like this four minutes after he said he did not need to talk

"But Alvin, Brittney is the _only_ girl you have _ever _slept with" said Theo with his innocent little chipmunk face

"So you see my point!" exampled Alvin same old Alvin "So Simon what about you, have any lady friends?" why is he changing the subject so soon?

Should I tell them about Jeanette? Well they are my brothers

"Um.... well guys I saw *cough* Jeanette yesterday" I said weakly

"What! Don't tell me you talked to her" said Alvin

"I did and um I think .... I still love her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanette pov 

"I think I still love him" I told my sisters

They are staring at me now. They were just saying how nervous they were about getting married or giving birth I know those things are huge but I am scared. Scared of getting hurt again. Every time I think of what happened that day it always brought a tear to my eye.

_Flashback_

_I can't wait today is me and Simons six month anniversary and we are going out for a dinner and exchange presents I got him a class ring I know that is kind of strange but I thought he would like it. I am nearly at his dome._

_He told me that he is tutoring some girl.... ruby I think her name was. I hope he is finished so we can go to a movie before dinner._

_I knock lightly on the door before entering_

_Then I saw it a Simon on his desk chair and a shirtless girl all over him. To me It looked like he was kissing back_

_I slammed the door _

_They both looked up_

_Ruby started to smirk and Simon looked kind of scared _

"_Jeanette.... this is not what it looks like" Simon said_

"_Of course it is Si" Ruby said "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Jeanette but you can't stop our love"_

_I was so shocked I just walked out _

_Simon fallowed me shouting after me _

_I stopped and spoon around _

"_Don't lie to me, how long has this been going on for?" I said my voice close to shouting but I did not what to cause a scene _

_He did answer me so that means a very long time this has been going on for_

"_Get away from me I hate you "I shouted at him I don't care if anyone hears "I can't believe I thought you were the one"_

_I walked out of the building and went straight to my dome, lying down my bed and started to cry my eyes out._

_End of flash_

How can I ever trust or love him again?

**Hi all sorry for the long wait but I am very bossy at school and had writers block. Is it all Simons fault? Well you are just going have to wait for the next chapter!!!!! **

**P.s thank you to all who reviewed**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all sorry for the wait**

Simons Pov

"Do you really think _she _is going to forgive you for what you did to her?" Alvin asked after that accident he never really forgave me

"I am not sure... I hope so" I said quietly I still remember that day like yester day

_Flash back_

_I am so happy me and Jeanette have been going steady for six months it's like it has just happen yesterday. Yes I am living the dream!_

_I got her a heart shaped locket and a picture in side of us together I hope she loves it._

_It is near the last week of senor year so soon we will be starting our real lives together. As long as Jeanette is with me my life will never go wrong! I love her so much. But for the time being we have to study, study, study for our end of year tests except for tonight. _

_Knock, knock_

_I wonder who that could be?_

"_Hi SIMON" shouted a girl I did recognise standing outside the door nearly jumping up and down "it's Ruby from history I was wondering if you could help me revise for the history test as you are the top of the class"_

_This ruby is staring at me like I am the answer to her dreams....it is very creepy_

_Well she looks like she could use the help a half hour won't hurt_

"_Sure, half hour" I said while texting Jean about it._

_**Hour later **_

"_Come on when was Mary Harris Jones clam she was born?" I was right to say that she needed help we have only got up to nine questions and I had to tell her each one_

"_Sorry Simon it's hard to remember" she said _

"_May 1, 1830" I told her_

_Beep, beep_

_Ruby smirked as she read a text.... not a nice smirk more an 'I have a evil plan' kind of plain if that even makes sense _

_I just looked up from the text book and saw her jump up, rip off my shirt and pounce on me like a cheetah pouncing on it prey. With no mercy started to make out with me_

_SLAM_

_I looked up and standing at the door is.... Jeanette _

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!_

"_Jeanette.... this is not what it looks like"__ I said I hope she believes me_

"_Of course it is Si" Ruby said "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Jeanette but you can't stop our love__" what is this__ physico on about?_

_Without saying a word Jeanette walked out of the room _

_I pushed this weirdo off me and ran after her, shouting for her to stop and that I am sorry until she spun around to face me_

_"__Don't lie to me, how long has this been going on for?"__ she nearly shouted at me _

_I hate that she would really think that of me. That I would really cheat on her _

_I could not even answer her _

"_Get away from me I hate you" she shouted at me "I can't believe I thought you were the one"_

_She thought I was the one?_

_She walked away. I did not try to follow her, I wanted to but my legs would not move until she was out of sight_

_I slowly walked back to my dome to find Ruby still sitting there _

"_At last we are alone" she said as if SHE was my girlfriend_

_I looked at her in disgust_

"_GET OUT" I shouted at her at the top of my lungs_

"_But Si that freak is out of the picture we can be together" She said standing up_

"_YOU EVIL WITCH THEIR IS NO US THERE WILL NEVER BE A US YOU DISTROYED MY LIFE" I screamed at her "NOW GET OUT"_

_Tears peaked up in her eyes as she got her stuff_

"_I am sorry Si" she said "But if I can't have you that loser will never"_

_And she walked out of my dome like the Queen of the world_

_A tear slide down the side of my face _

'_Why did this happen to me' I thought as I crashed on my bed_

_End of flash back_

After that day Jeanette never spoke to me again and her sister's found out in the summer (we all went to different college's) they hated my guts

I had tried to explain to Jeanette but she would not let me so I finally gave up and to live my life. Even though I gave up hope does not mean I gave up loving her

I never blamed her for hating me I think she was right to I never tried hard enough to get her back. I know she will never want me now so I should try to forget about her

"Guy's this is going to be a long wedding" I said to my brother's.....

**Hi did you like it? Sorry it took soooo long **

**XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all how did yow the last chapter? I hope you liked it! Ha and you thought it was all Simons fault I proved you wrong! ! ! ! ! !**

**XD XD XD XD XD**

Jeanette pov

Today is the day I meet the best man of the wedding as we have to share a dance at the wedding we need to practice together so we are meeting for the first time ever

Even Brittney does not know who he is

I am at the dance studio now with Brit

We walked in to the studio and no sight of Alvin

Same old Alvin always late

Let's just hope that he is on time at the wedding!

Alvin Pov

I can't believe Simon and I are going to late to meet Jean ok yes, yes me and Brit are trying to get them together I mean it happened years ago but they don't know so for now we are playing dumb witch as Si would say no change there! LOL

Simon pov 

Finally we made it to the dance studio I am going to finally going to meet the maid of Honour. Alvin told me that Brit told he that she is single so this might help me get over Jean

Oh my beautiful Jeanette how I love her needs no explanation... my beautiful Jeanette? Where did that come from? GET OVER HER YOU IDIOT

Alvin and I ran up the stairs

Alvin walked over to Brit and gave her a kiss on the lips then whispered something in her ear Brit giggled

I looked around the room until my eyes rested on a beautiful women in a blue dress and her hair was in a long braid

I walked over to her since her back was turned away from me she has not seen me yet so this gives me a chance a flirt a little with her

I leaned over her and whispered in her ear "you must be my beautiful dancing partner lucky me"

She turned around slowly and my beautiful dancing partner is... JEANETTE

I looked at her completely shocked she looked at me the same way

"ALVIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" I shouted at him

"What the hell is what bro?" he smirked at me "Jeanette? What are who doing here? Well I pleasantly surprised!"

"Hi Alvin" Jean smiled at him then turned to me "Simon" she said bitterly

"Look you two, I want si to be my best man and Brit wants Jean to be her maid of honour. Could you two please try to get on just this once? Please" Alvin asked us

He knew all this time and he never told me? How could he?

"I guess I could try" Jeanette said glaring at me

"Me too I guess" I said "But Alvin if you think this conversation is over you are very mistaken"

I glared at him and saw him smirk back.

**Hi all sorry it is very short I want to make it longer but I did not know what to put so I will try to make the next chapter longer!**

**I have not updated in so long because of 3 reasons**

**School**

**Writers block**

**And a month ago my gran fell and broke her hip but don't worry she is all right and out of hospital! She is a tough nut to crack! But that should not be an excuse since I have been writing another story sooooooo I am very sorry I still worry about her I love my gran sooooooo I am writing this for her!**

**Plz review and don't take pity on me!**

**XD XD XD XD XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy**

Jean pov

I can't believe it I have to dance with Simon at the wedding

I am sooooooo angry at myself right now

Why?

Because as my normal klutzy self I always near falling and he had to keep a firm arm around my waist... And worst of all I liked it!

I can't wait for our next lesson _Stop it Jeanette you hate him!_

I took a sip of my coffee I was sitting in a small coffee shop trying to relax

"Hello" I shot my head up to meet the eyes of a mysterious muck in an Orange T-sheet and blue faded blue jeans

"Hi" I replied still memorized by his deep brown eyes

"May I sit?" He asked

"Um... sure" I blushed

"Thanks" He said sitting down across from my "I'm Joey and your Jeanette Miller, my sister is a big fan"

"Oh how nice, who's your sister?" I asked blushing of course

"... Um... Ok fine you dragged it out of me I'm the fan" He told me laughing

I gave him a questionable look

"I don't even have a sister" he laughed "But seriously you're a good writer"

"Thank-you" I said, I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder with every second "Why don't you tell me more about yourself"

"Well I am a fireman, I love to read, my favourite colour is orange and just to put things straight I'm a lonely child!" He told me

"Why did you tell me you had a sister?" I asked laughing

"Because you write romantic novels I didn't want to seem gay" **(A/N No offence to any straight or gay boy) **

"How did you start reading my books then?"

"A friend dared me to read one and I have been stuck on them ever since!" He smiled at me "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime"

I thought about it for a minute "um sure that would be nice" What is the worst that could happen?

**Ok I now I haven't updated in a while but I am going to try even if that means short chapters**

**Will Jean fall for Joey? Find out in the next chapter!**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait... massive writer's block sorry**

**Enjoy**

Jean pov

Tonight is my date with Joey; He is taking me to a fancy restaurant uptown which is very sweet of him. He had given me his number when we had met and we have been texting back and forth for the last two days.

This is just what I needed a chance to get over Simon now he is back in my life. I like Joey he is; sweet, smart, cute, strong, deep and in tough with himself emotionally... he is a breath of fresh air!

I'm really nervous about tonight I mean this is my first real date in a very, very long time! I did date after Simon but nothing came after the first date so I just gave up and concentrated on my writing; you could saw it worked my books became best sellers!

Tonight I am wearing a blue dress that ends just above the knee with matching heel's that are not too high as I am all ready tall enough and my hair is curled loosely.

After Simon broke my heart I got my hair cut up short; as he always told me to don't cut it as he loved it long. I always kept wearing glasses no matter what.

_Knock, knock _

I looked though the pep hole to make sure it was Joey and it was.

I open the door nervously

Joey was wearing a black suit with and orange tie, he looked great.

"Wow Jeanette you look... WOW!" Joey said blushing "These are for you"

Behind his back was a large bouquet of blue lilies

"Oh my gosh! They are gorgeous!" I gushed "How did you know they are my favourite?"

"well, a friend of mine his wife is obsessed with your books and has watched every TV interview you have ever been on and you mentioned that you love these flower's" He told me blushing even more "ok, I swear me and my friends are not stalkers!"

I giggled and took the bouquet from him while kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank-you Joey it was very sweet of you to go to all that trouble" I told him "And I did not think you are any of your friends where stalkers... until now" I teased

"HA HAHA you are so funny!" Joey said sarcastically

I put the flowers in a vase and put water in.

"So shall we go?"

"Believe me we got in so much trouble for that prank but it was so worth it!" Joey laughed "And now to this day I can't walk a statue without grinning like an idiot!"

Joey is telling me of his old prankster days in college

We were in the restaurant. We had just finished our meal and are sharing a piece of cake

Tonight was going so great and conversation was just flowing smoothly

"What about you? Did you go wild in college?" Joey asked

"Um no" I told him looking down "I was in on scalar ship and had to focuses on classes so I didn't lose it" _and I had my heartbroken from the love of my life and studying was the only thing that kept me sane._

"Hey don't be embarrassed I wish I was more like that in college! Instead of goofing off all the time" he told me "so what did you major in?"

"English Lit" I replied looking away

"Well you must have been top of your class!"

"What about you"

"Engineering, but I wanted to help people so it came to either fireman or doctor"

"How did you decide?"

"Well it was hard but in the end it sadly came to the fact that I faint at sight of blood"

"Well I guess that is a good reason not to become a doctor" I said giggling

"Yep' I guess it was!" Joey chuckled

"Jeanette? Jeanette Miller?"

I turned around to see who was calling me as I did not recognize the voice.

As luck would have it I came face to face with the girl Simon had affair with!

"Oh my God! It has been so long since I've seen you! When was that?" The 'other women' asked "oh yes I haven't seen you since the incident"

"I'm sorry who are you" Joey asked "And what incident?" he added looking concerned

"Oh hello how rude of me I'm ruby" she said "Did Jeanette not tell you? Well when we were in college Jeanette's boyfriend at the time... well we were in love. I'm ashamed to say that Si and I were together while he was with Jeanette... I told Simon at the time that he should just break up with her and stopped leading her on but Simon just didn't want to hurt her! He is just so sweet like that! Well anyway one day Si and I were making out in his room and Jeanette walked in"

So it did last long between them. I could feel the tears in my eye's. I couldn't even look at Joey.

"Si felt so guilty that he had to end the relationship soon after"

That was the final straw I stood up and slapped _ruby_ across the face

**Again I'm so sorry for the long wait**

**Evil writers block!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Ruby is a evil witch**

**Jean should pour water on her to see if she melts!**

**If anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me and if I can I'll add it in! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy**

_Last time on To Love Again_

_"Si felt so guilty that he had to end the relationship soon after"_

_That was the final straw I stood up and slapped__ruby__across the face_

Jean pov

Ruby was frozen in place, her eyes as wide saucers staring at me like I was crazy.

Maybe I am.

I mean I am not like this I have never been a violent person... I've barely ever even risen my voice to someone before!

Suddenly a waiter rushed over and took Ruby away before she could say anything.

Joey paid the bill, took my hand and we left in silence. We walked to a bench. It was clear he wanted to talk

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"For what? You did nothing wrong" he replied calmly

"I ruined our date" I said with a tear running down my cheek

"Hey, hey. Look here! You did nothing wrong it was that crazy girls fault." He said

He took my chin to make me look at him and whipped my tears away with his thumb; it remained me of how Simon used to comfort me so I told him everything and he listened.

When I was finished he sat there in silence for what felt like hours even though it could not have been more than a few seconds.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Joey asked

I nodded, my voice failing me.

"I think there is more to this story than meets the eye. Jean go to him, hear him out. You have never stopped loving him." It was not a question

I shook his head

"It will go two ways 1. You and him will get your acts together and admit your feeling for each other and move on from this or 2. You can finally get closer and move on. Even though I hope it will be number two I will respect your choice. Good luck." He told me "If you go tonight call me in the morning and tell me how it goes"

He kissed my cheek, got up and walk away

**Simons Pov**

_Knock, knock_

I paused the sappy chick-flick I am currently watching; I only watch them when I feel I need a good cry, like now Jeanette is on a date with a fireman! I could never compete with that! I've lost her for good.

I looked at the clock it was nearly eleven; who would be at the door at this hour?

I wiped my tears away before I opened the door.

Standing there was... Jeanette!

Looking as stunning as ever.

She looked up to meet my eyes and it was clear she has been crying. Before I could say anything she stepped forward and slapped me across the face

"I'm sorry I had to get that out of my system" she said "can I come In? We need to talk"

I nodded, putting a hand to my cheek; man could she slap

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked

"No thanks" she replied

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked ushering her to the sofa

"That day" She shot back

I knew what she was talking about.

I leaded her over to the sofa and we sat down, for a long time we just sat there avoiding eye contact. Finally Jean looked up at me to show she was ready and not to interrupt.

"Simon for a long time I felt I was the problem, that I was not good enough for you! God! Simon you broke my so bad! I tried to go on dates but I always compared them to you! I was even on a date with a great guy tonight, but here I am!" she exclaimed flinging her arms around "all I want to know is why? Why did you cheat? Why...was...I...not... good...E...enough?" Her chocked sobs come more forceful near the end

It was official I am the stupidest smart guy EVER!

I watched as this beautiful women cried her heart out all the while listen to my heart breaking

'Do something about it asshole. Tell her the truth. She deserves it, like how you don't deserve her.' My brain and heart screamed at me.

I took her face in my hands to make her look at me –like I used to when I was telling her the truth- "Jeanette Miller, you ARE good enough if anything you too good for ME! I want you to really know what happened that many years ago and I want you to know it may seem farfetched but it is the truth"

So that is what I did I told her the whole heart breaking truth, all the while never breaking eye contact with her so she knew I was telling her the truth.

When I was finished, she looked deep into my eye's searching for any sign of deceit.

"Really?" she asked shyly

"Yes, Jeanette really" I replied "I would never purposely try and hurt you... I love you... always have always will."

It was my turn to look away shyly.

She took my face in her hands and kissed me sweetly on the lips "I love you too" she murmured on my lips

Alvin pov

The day that we all have been waiting for as finally arrived... The wedding!

I looked over to Simon and smiled. I don't know how they did it but they finally got back together and ever since then they never stopped smiling (if it not so sweet it would be sickening).

I was so happy for them.

The door's opened and the two bride's maids walked down the aisle looking equally as breathtaking.

A vision in white walked down the aisle with Dave given her away. She was beautiful. She wore a

simple white wedding dress that was sleeveless and exposed her back. A long vile covered her face.

Dave led her to the alter and uncovered face revealing a breathtakingly beautiful... Jeanette Miller.

Simon shook hands with Dave and led Jeanette to the altar.

The priest introduced the couple and blabbered on for half an hour **(A/n He would so see it that **

**way!)**

"Simon Seville do you take Jeanette Miller-" the priest started but was interrupted by Simon

"I won't be here if I didn't... I mean I do" Simon replied

Everyone chuckled

"Jeanette-" the priest started only to be interrupted by Jeanette

"Same goes big nose" she said, blushing when she realised what she said "Sorry, I mean I do"

This time everyone in the church burst out laughing except the priest who covered his nose

self-consciously

"You may kiss the bride" the priest mumbled

Simon placed a hand on her check and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

I looked over to my beautiful wife and winked.

Mission Accomplished.

**The End**

**I want to apologise for the long wait for this chapter and hope it did not suck.**

**Thank-you to all who did not give up on this story and reviewed, added to favourite... ect**

**As Alvin said mission accomplished. **


End file.
